Comfort
by FatCatTango
Summary: No matter how much pressure the game placed on her, his closeness always brought Nao a sense of comfort.   Nao and Akiyama's relationship in a series of drabbles.
1. Round 1

**Comfort**

No matter how much pressure the game placed on her, his closeness always brought Nao a sense of comfort.

**A/N**

This is a collection of drabbles, one for each round of the Liar Game thus far!

I don't own Liar Game, I wouldn't be able to so patiently think up all those twisted games!

Can't wait until the hiatus is over.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>ROUND 1<strong>_**  
>Calm <strong>_

"_Love all, trust few, do wrong to none."_  
>-William Shakespeare<p>

1 month. 30 days. 720 hours. 43,200 minutes.

For this grueling period of time Kanazaki Nao was never once calm. She stressed, ignored her schoolwork, forgot to eat, and lost a significant amount sleep. The prospect of being 100 million yen in debt terrified her. How would she take care of her father? What would the LGT do with her? Would she disappear? Would she die? These deterring thoughts swirled in her head, taunting her all the way up to the last minute of game.

Despite this, she never felt herself let go of that small thread of hope.

All because of Akiyama Shin'ichi.

The cool, controlling and collected ex-convict was a godsend to Nao in this game. Although he was secretive and Nao didn't understand much about him, his calmness brought comfort to Nao. With him around, she was able to fall asleep on the couch for a few minutes when she had been given a break from watching Fujisawa. The way he stared out the window and steadily puffed on a cigarette did wonders to relax Nao's nerves.

For 30 days she kept it together, all until the very end. When the clock struck 5 she was in denial. But Akiyama had been so relaxed! There was no way she could have lost! And as she crumpled into a ball outside of Fujisawa's window, the disbelief never left her mind. However, she still desperately clung to that one thread of hope Akiyama had brought her, refusing to let it go.

In the end, her faith was rewarded.

The calm, controlling and collected Akiyama had won her back her money with relative ease. And even after all the excitement, he was still inhumanly composed. But Nao liked that, because that calmness had the ability to soothe her when she needed it too. And it would continue to do so long into the future.


	2. Round 2

**ROUND 2**_**  
>Worry<strong>_

"_Hope in reality is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of man."_  
>-Friedrich Nietzsche<p>

When Akiyama had hung up on Nao it was because he was so intently focused on his plan he didn't have time to consider the situation she was in. When he returned to his room later that night, immensely relieved that he knew he was going to be the winner tomorrow, he reconsidered his treatment of her. He determined that she was probably at home, sitting on her bed, and wringing her blankets between two very clammy hands. Akiyama groaned and ran his finger through his hair before glancing at his phone. Maybe she should call her and let her know everything was going to be fine.

He flipped it open and was surprised to see that he had received a text message from her.

_Sleep well, Mr. Akiyama. Don't worry, we're going to win tomorrow for sure! _

He smirked. Well here he was, concerned about her while she seemed to be attempting to reassure him. He knew that despite her words of encouragement she was likely in the middle of losing his her mind. He pressed the reply button and quickly tapped his fingers over the number pad.

_Of course we'll win my plan is foolproof. Go to bed. _

He paused here briefly before hesitantly typing out the next bit.

He stared at the smiley face, immensely displeased. It didn't seem like something he would type, and contradicted the cold way he had written his message. But maybe, just maybe, it would help his young lady friend to finally get some much-needed sleep.

In the end he deleted it 6 times, and typed it out 7 times again.

After that he pressed send and turned off his phone.


	3. Revival Round

**REVIVAL ROUND**_**  
>Hero<strong>_

"_Calculation never made a hero."_  
>-John Henry Newman<p>

When Akiyama effortlessly climbed through the window of the bowling alley Nao was certain that he looked like a noble knight on a steed. He had no reason to come save her, but he did regardless, despite the lack of personal gain. He had just wanted to help her.

It was at this point that Nao was convinced that the man in front of her was kinder than he gave himself credit for. In fact, he was far kinder than anyone would ever give him credit for. Nao decided that she would make it her life's work to make sure this man knew exactly how incredibly caring he was. Every time she could get the chance she would remind him of everything he had done for her.

But right now, Nao needed some of Akiyama's compassion for herself, and as she sobbed she threw herself into his chest and wailed his name. He felt her place a hand on her hair, stroking it gently.

"There, there."

She smiled into his shirt. This had been the first time Nao had been so physically close to Akiyama. She could hear each of his breaths, smell the tobacco on his shirt, and feel his heart thud steadily beneath her cheek. Nao prayed it wouldn't be her last time to experience his touch.


	4. Round 3

**ROUND 3**_**  
>Doubt<strong>_

_"If the Sun and Moon should ever doubt, they'd immediately go out."_  
>-William Blake<p>

When Akiyama told her to begin to doubt people Nao took his words to heart. She tried her best to second-guess everyone's actions and reconsider everyone's motives. Despite this, she inevitably decided that the individual would make the morally correct choice. Perhaps she was naïve in believing that, despite the obvious monetary rewards, people would always help each other out regardless.

When the first day of the Contraband Game drew to its painful conclusion with the Southern Country on the obvious road to complete failure Akiyama's plan to have Nao doubt others had backfired. She had instead doubted herself more than she ever had before. Why did she come back to this game? She was so helpless. Just a burden to the rest. She sat in her room for hours, lying awake, and smothering her tears in her pillows, and tightly clutching her teddy bear. None of these things made her feel better.

Dragging herself from the soft sheets and her fortress of pillows Nao clamored to her feet. Her body moved on autopilot, it knew where to go to make itself feel better. She stumbled as quietly as she could through the desolate hallways, her teddy bear still clenched in her hand. When she reached his door she stood in front of it for what seemed like days, but she could not bring herself to knock. The word "nuisance" came to her mind, and she turned miserably back around. She trudged a few steps to the left of the door and slumped down the wall.

Nao wouldn't bother him. Not while he was sleeping, or formulating, or doing whatever he did at this time of night. But she wouldn't leave just yet either. Just knowing that he was on the other side of the wall brought her mind some peace. She sat her favorite teddy bear on top of her knees, making him face her.

"Akiyama will save us," she smiled at it quietly. "And I… I won't be able to help him…"

Tears streamed down her face and she curled herself into a ball. The sleep that had eluded her all night had finally come.

* * *

><p>When the sun peeked slightly over the horizon Akiyama Shin'ichi opened the door to his room, ready to begin the second day of the Contraband Game. That day he anticipated the difficult task of putting his plan into motion, he anticipated the mysterious Yokoya to be a step ahead of him, and he anticipated Nao to be the glue to hold their "country" together. He, however, did not anticipate said woman to be lightly snoring against the wall outside his bedroom, her teddy bear lying face down in front of her.<p>

Akiyama bent over and picked the bear up, examining it and then turning his gaze back down to Nao. He almost chuckled, so Nao really _did_ sleep with a teddy bear. It was so childish, so honest, so innocent, so _Nao_. Akiyama did not smile, for he was not the type of person to smile, but if one had squinted closely at that particular moment they would have noticed the very corners of his mouth were slightly upturned.

He jabbed his finger accusingly into the bear chest, "You're not doing your job very well."

He turned on his heel and walked back into his room quickly. He strode over to his desk he pulled out the notepad he had scribbled a plan on, a well-used pen, and a piece of tape. He tore his plans off and tossed them into the garbage, he didn't need them anymore, they were safely tucked into his skull. He scribbled something quickly on to the paper and taped it to the teddy bear's chest. Satisfied he made his way back to Nao. He placed the bear beside her, before his hand went to her shoulder.

"Wake up."

Nao moaned and batted her eyes a few times. "Mr. Akiyama?"

"You shouldn't sleep in the hallway."

She looked at him confused for a few moments, her large eyes wide and innocent. She then realized her surroundings and jumped to her feet, frantically patting down the wrinkles that had formed on her clothes in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry!"

Akiyama shrugged, "Don't do it again. Let's go, the game will start again soon."

"Alright."

Nao fell to her knees to scoop up her beloved teddy bear. That was when she noticed a piece of paper in the form of a nametag tapped over his heart. Nao couldn't contain the happiness that overwhelmed her at that moment. How could he ever ask her to doubt anyone, especially because she knew she was right in never doubting him? She stared at Akiyama's retreating back and considered calling out to him in joy. But she didn't. She knew now wasn't the time. When this game was over then maybe…

She traced the writing on the paper with her finger, and hugged the bear to her chest before racing off after her partner.

The name tag read _Shin_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I realized after I wrote this on the second day Nao explains to one of the opposite team members why this was her favorite teddy. I thought it was really cute!


	5. Revival Round 2

**REVIVAL ROUND 2**_**  
>Strength<strong>_**. **

"_The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool."_  
>-Stephen King<p>

726 chips to 88 chips. They were going to win and it was all because of Nao.

And she hadn't even told him about her plan.

Emotions were never Akiyama's strong point so he was in a bit of a tizzy when rage, relief, pride, and sadness flooded his body all at once. He was so angry when he had found out that Nao had gone through with a strategy and had not even attempted to run it by him first. He felt the weight come off his chest when, in the end, her plan eventually came together. In all honesty, he was glad that she had made a plan herself and had the confidence to go through with it. But, what really stuck out to him was the depressed feeling that was still seeping through his body.

In reality he shouldn't have felt that way at all. They had just successfully completed the revival round, and were able to pay off the debts of the other players. All in all, it was exactly what Akiyama had wanted from the game. They were through, everyone was safe, and the LGT office could kiss their asses because they were on their way to brining them down. But even so, Akiyama still felt troubled. He fixed his owl-like eyes on Nao, who was currently reassuring the Western Army she fully intended to pay all their debts off immediately.

She has done it all on her own and that was what was bothering him. She didn't need him anymore. She could be independent now if she wanted. Akiyama couldn't suppress his frown. That was right, she was getting stronger, she was learning to lie, what she had originally needed him for was beginning to lose its relevance. He was losing his significance in her life. This thought was hurting him more than thought it could.

"Mr. Akiyama, is something wrong?"

Nao was standing across from him, her lips pouted and her head cocked to the side. Akiyama unleashed his anger, berating her for not including him in her scheme, and scolding her for trusting Fukunaga, yet again, when the man… woman… whatever the hell he was, continued to betray her.

To his surprise, she had actually thought that far ahead and listed off ways in which she knew their peculiar teammate would not betray them. One reason in particular stunned Akiyama.

"She likes you!"

"WHHHAATT?"

His jaw dropped as Nao explained the emotions of their odd new partner. Apparently he… or she… dressed so nicely for this round in order to be pretty in front him, in the hopes of catching his attention. Akiyama had never actually paid attention to that, hell he had barely noticed. Nao giggled.

"Your extremely sharp and discerning, Mr. Akiyama, but it's as if you were completely clueless when it comes to a woman's feelings."

He did not deny that. After all, if Akiyama had to look at his life he would have to confess that he had never attempted to approach anyone in that way. Especially after he made it his life's goal to utterly destroy MGM. But as he looked upon Nao's face he swore that the color in her cheeks meant she was attempting to tell him something more than him being a failure at understanding relationships. Maybe, their roles were reversed now. Instead of him being Nao's teacher, he was now her student. He was going to learn how to understand people's feelings for one another, and the idea didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could she flitted away from him to collect her winnings.


	6. Qualifier

**QUALIFIER**_**  
>Promise<strong>_

"_Someone who thinks the world is always cheating him is right. He is missing that wonderful feeling of trust in someone or something."_  
>-Eric Hoffer<p>

Warmth.

Akiyama hadn't known that feeling for a long time. Not since his mother died. When she had taken her life, Akiyama's world became dark, damp, and cold. At that point he hadn't cared, because he was so blinded by his revenge, and after he had achieved retribution, he faced prison. Jail was a frozen wasteland, even more frigid than the time he spent plotting his revenge. At least when he had been attempting to destroy MGM he had been focused on something. In prison all he could do was lie there and relive all the horrible things he had done. If his mother could have seen him Akiyama was positive that she would be disappointed. He didn't know if she could even forgive him for what he had done. In his heart, he didn't even think he wanted to be forgiven.

But Nao had told him he was warm, despite the years he had spent in the cold. She smiled at him and told him he was a better person. That he was kind. That he was _good_, even though he had swindled millions of yen. Akiyama slowly felt himself believing in her words, and even allowed himself the faint hope of redemption for his past misdeeds.

But if Akiyama was warm, then Nao herself was the sun. He thought his mother's compassion was one-of-a-kind, but he was wrong. This woman who stood in front of him with the most angelic look on her face even though they were in middle of a hellish situation was astounding. She shone so brightly she burned him. She was everything he didn't deserve, yet she refused to leave his side.

"I absolutely must win this game," she whispered determinedly.

_I know… I'll definitely help you guys win…_

She had given him a glimpse at the forgiveness he didn't think was possibly. Whatever she asked, he would deliver, because it was all he could do to make it up to her.


	7. Round 4

**ROUND 4**_**  
>Innocence <strong>_

"_Every life is a march from innocence, through temptation, to virtue or vice."_  
>-Lyman Abbot<p>

"It looks good on you."

Fukunaga flashed Nao a wicked grin and a thumbs up before making her way back to the game's starting point. Nao on the other hand was not so sure.

"It's kind of… tight," she frowned unhappily.

Nao liked wearing her normal outfits. She liked the way her baggy sweaters gave her room to move around her, and enjoyed the looseness of her long skirts and comfortable shoes. For this twisted game of musical chairs however, those clothes wouldn't suit her so well, and she was forced to borrow an athletic set from the LGT office. She sighed, at least this way her favorite sweater wouldn't get ruined and she wouldn't have to worry about her skirt riding up while she ran.

"Come on Nao! You've got it and you should flaunt it!"

Fukunaga cackled and shook her chest, or more specifically her rather stuffed bra, in Nao's direction. Nao felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes fixate on her feet. She brought her arms up to cover her chest and pushed her fingers together in front of her nose, nervously.

"Don't be so shy! Let's go!"

Nao's unlikely teammate seized her arm and yanked her towards their group's meeting place. Nao struggled to get her arm back but Fukunaga's grip was unbreakable, likely a result of that black-belt she had bragged about in one of the previous games. Even so, Nao used her other arm to cross her chest, trying to shield herself. She desperately missed her sweaters, in this tight shirt she felt extremely awkward.

When the reached the clearing Fukunaga gave her a gentle push towards Akiyama, Akagi (Bandana), and Makisono (4-eyes).

"Alright, now that we're all here, ready to do this?" Fukunaga demanded.

Nao felt their eyes on her, and willed herself to look up and meet them. Akagi's eyes were focused exactly where Nao had dreaded them to be, his mouth hanging open slightly. As if noticing his ungentlemanly reaction, he immediately closed his jaw and looked away coughing quietly. Even so, he readjusted his bandana and flicked his eyes to her every so often. Makisono had a similar reaction, only his glasses benefitted him in concealing his lechery. He bit his lip and turned to Akiyama in order to await his instructions.

Nao sighed and turned to Akiyama as well. The ex-con was as inscrutable as ever, his eyes on the game dealer, patiently awaiting the start of the game. Nao sighed in relief, grateful that Akiyama hadn't noticed the state of her clothes because, in truth, she felt slightly ridiculous. She cursed herself for letting Fukunaga select her shirt size. If she had gone to pick she would have at least asked for one size larger than this one. However, Nao felt a small tug of disappointment in her stomach at Akiyama's indifferent reaction. Nao shook her head and decided to ignore it. Now was not the time to be thinking about things like that. They had a game to play.

When the signal had sounded Nao hurdled herself into the forest as fast as her legs could carry her.

.o.

When the group met up again after the agonizing first round Nao felt herself relax a bit. Akiyama had come up with a good plan to turn things around for their team, and Nao was determined to help him every step of the way. They had decided if they wanted a shot at winning the game they were going to have to bring another person into their group. That person, they had determined was going to be Baldy. In actuality, Nao had been so overwhelmed with thinking about their new strategy she didn't noticed the interesting development that had taken place at the meeting.

She did not notice that Bandana and 4-Eyes were casting anxious looks at Akiyama nor did not notice that Akiyama had placed himself rather closer to her, almost in front of her in fact, creating a protective barrier in front of her, and the look he was giving their male teammates could kill. It was true that Akiyama had experienced a different reaction to Nao's new outfit, but he had paid attention the interesting way it fitted her form. Instead of gawking like a fool, he had glanced over at the other male members of their team, and was angered at their reaction. So, in addition in finding a way to win the Musical Chairs Round, Akiyama also made sure that their Queen's innocence was properly protected.

After all, that was the job of a King.


	8. Interlude

First and foremost, a huge thank you to **Jenniferee**, **somebody's world** and **aviann te **for your wonderful reviews. Your encouragement and feedback really gave me the push to add one more chapter. Thank you!

**TIMEFRAME**: This fic takes place right before the qualifier for Round 4 (the Pandemic Game).

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude<strong>_**  
>Time<strong>_

"_Clocks slay time. Time is dead as long as it is being clicked off by little wheels; only when the clock stops does time come to life."_  
>-William Faulkner<p>

_Tick, tock. _

Nao glowered at her clock. Why had she decided to buy one that made such a terrible sound?

_Tick, tock. _

Nao glanced down at her homework that was spread across her desk. She had written her name and the date at the top of the paper and the rest was covered in smudges of erased pencil. She sighed angrily, furrowing her brow in concentration. Each round of the Liar Game took time and some rounds had even lasted several days. As a result Nao missed a lot of her college classes. She rubbed her temples in frustration.

"I don't get it," she cried, slumping down on to the desk, covering her head with her hands.

_Tick, tock. _

Why did she even decide to take psychology in the first place? It was much too hard! Oh right…

"Akiyama," she sighed, dejectedly.

Her game partner, that was the reason why she took the course. After all, it was his area of expertise, and whenever he brought it up in the Liar Game it always sounded so interesting and useful. But right now Nao only saw the subject as complicated theories, complicated names, and even more complicated math.

_Tick, tock. _

Lifting her head out of her arms Nao attempted to shoot a harsh glare at the clock, but it kept clucking away every second without care. Nao had only just recently realized that time passed very slowly when she was outside of the Liar Game. The adrenaline and fear that thumped through her veins during every round made the days in the games go by in a flash. The weeks she spent at home between the matches however, were filled with a never-ending nervous tension.

She knew in her heart that she would get her next invitation soon.

_Tick, tock. _

Perhaps the key to the Liar Game was patience? Maybe the winners needed to have the ability to keep cool under enormous pressure. To not break down even if you were millions of yen in debt. Lately, Nao had gotten better at controlling her anxiety, but she still had her moments of gloom. Akiyama was helping her combat this. Nao smiled wistfully as she glanced at her cell phone, perching at the opposite end of the table. Everyday Akiyama would text her a reassuring message, and everyday she'd attempt to send some words of encouragement back to him.

_Tick, tock. _

Sometimes he'd send more than one message. Sometimes he'd ask her how her day went. Sometimes he'd tell her how about his. Sometimes he would even text her a smiley face.

_Tick, tock. _

Today was different.

_Tick, tock._

"STOP THAT!" Nao finally snapped, angrily flinging a pillow across the room. It slammed into the clock and knocked it to the ground. It immediately broke apart, its batteries rolling off in separate directions. As if on cue Nao's phone began to ring. Stunned, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's me," came a curt reply.

"Mr. Akiyama! How are you?" Nao felt her cheeks heat up as she leapt to her feet, immediately chasing after the batteries.

"I'm fine. You?"

One battery had made its way under the sofa. Nao fell to her knees and reached out for it. "I'm… good."

Nao could here his pause as he puffed on a cigarette. "How's school?"

She flinched. He hit that issue on the head rather quickly. "It's good! Yep, everything's fine! Just great!" She reassured him while wrapping her fingers around the runaway battery.

She hoped he didn't notice that her answer was rushed.

She hoped he didn't notice that her voice's pitch was about a semi-tone too high.

She hoped he didn't notice that she had repeated her answer twice.

"You're behind because of the Liar Games, aren't you?"

Game, set, and match.

Nao hung her head and frowned, "Yeah…"

"Do you want help?"

She felt her pulse quicken rapidly. "Help? Like... you would be a tutor?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She dropped the battery excitedly. "You would? Mr. Akiyama that would mean so much! Thank you! You're not busy are you? You really don't have to go out of your way if you don't want to!" Nao felt herself gush ecstatically.

"I'll be over soon."

"Ok!"

"And Nao…"

"Yes?"

"I haven't had dinner yet."

Nao immediately rushed to the kitchen, seizing her apron and tying it around her waist.

"I'll make us something, don't worry about it! I'm a pretty good cook."

"Alright. See you soon."

Nao hung up her phone and immediately set about pulling ingredients out of her fridge. The broken clock lay forgotten on the floor

Across town Akiyama shut his phone, a small smile threatening his lips.

"It's a date."

* * *

><p>That's all you'll guys hear out of me until the next arc of the Liar Game is published or I get around to reading Roots of A! Thank you so much for reading until the end and I hope to write more Akiyama X Nao soon!<p> 


End file.
